User blog:Xztc2573/RPG : Bloons Monkey City
This is an RPG in bloons monkey city, mainly for people who aren't in beta. It also has orange choices that only happen once per player. Signing in *(Name) *(Name on Ninja Kiwi) (Optional) *(Gender) (Optional) *(Race) (Optional) (P.S NO BLOON RELATED RACES ALLOWED) *(City Name) *(City Type) *(Lore) City Types *Normal : Its simple, 2 dart monkeys and town hall + Banana Farm used. *Tacky : 1 Town Hall, 1 Tack Shooter, 1 Road Spike Shack and the Banana Farm. *BANANA : 1 Town Hall 2 Banana Farms and a Dart Monkey *Upgrade-a-tron : 1 Town Hall, 1 Banana Farm, 1 Dart Monkey and 1 Basic Hall. Lores *Monkey : Simple, destory all bloons. *Peaceful : In this lore you have to knock out bloons that will then go away. (No Monkey V Monkey) Buildings (Buildings that hold monkeys are just called the tower) *Town Hall : Allows Monkey Villages to be upgraded. (level 1) *Dart School : Allows you to use a Dart Monkey. -100 (level 1) *Boomerang School : Allows you to use a Boomerang Thrower. -200 (level 1) *Monkey Fort : Allows you to place a Monkey Village. -1500 (level 15) *Bombing Range : Allows you to place a Bomb Tower. -670 (level 4) *Ninja Dojo : Allows you to place a Ninja Monkey. -500 (level 3) *Sniping Range : Allows you to place a Sniper Monkey. -500 (level 2) *Spikes R Us : Allows you to place a Spike Factory. -800 (level 6) *Gun Reinforcement Lab : Allows upgrades to Sniper Monkeys. -800 (level 5) *Spike Lab : Allows upgrades to Spike Factories. -1000 (level 7) *Bomb Factory : Allows you to upgrade Bomb Towers. -800 (level 8) *Dojo : Allows upgrades to Ninja Monkeys and Boomerang Throwers. -600 (level 9) *Banana Farm : Allows you to collect 100 coins each turn. -1500 (level 1) *Spike Shack : Allows 10+ Road Spikes in game. -700 (level 10) *Pineapple Stand : Allows 10+ Road Spikes in game. -700 (level 10) *Basic Hall : Allows upgrades for Dart Monkeys. -700 (level 11) *Fruit Plantation : Gives 1 Fruit Monkey. -1000 (level 9) *Fruit Market : Allows upgardes for Fruit Monkey -1200 (level 12) *Dartling Deposit : Allows 1 Dartling Gunner in game. -1200 (level 9) *Tack Storage : Allows 1 Tack Shooter in game. -450 (level 2) *Tack Refinery : Allows upgrades for Tack Shooters. -500 (level 4) *Bank : Allows you to hold 1500 cash per bank. -1000 (level 1) (All cities come with a free bank) *Wizard Spiral : Allows 1 Monkey Apprentice. -1000 (level 6) *Wizard School : Allows upgrades for monkey apprentices. -1200 (level 8) *Bloontonium Generator : Allows generating of bloontonium. -1000 (level 5) *Bloontonium Storage : Allows holdage of 1500 bloontonium each. -1000 (level 5) *Bloon Chipping Lab : Allows 1 Bloonchipper in game. -1200 (Level 11) *Chipping Works : Allows upgrades for Bloonchippers. -1500 (Level 13) *Super Monkey Lair : Allows 1 super monkey in game. -5000 (level 9) *Super Monkey Complex : Allows upgardes for super monkeys. -5500 (level 9) *''Science Machine'' : Allows random items from chests to be crafted. -760 (level 5) Monkey V Monkey *Bloon Inflation Factory : Allows you to use Red Bloons and required in peaceful lore to reinflate bloons. (Also allows you to send up to 10 bloons in Monkey V Monkey) -400 (Level 5) Upgrade 1/0 : More Colors : Allows Blue, Green and Yellow Bloons. -500 Upgrade 0/1 : More Space : Allows up to 20 bloons in Monkey V Monkey. -500 Upgrade 2/0 : Girly and Dark : Allows Pink Bloons and Black Bloons. -650 Upgrade 0/2 : Large Containment : Allows up to 30 bloons in Monkey V Monkey. -650 Upgrade 3/0 : White, Black and Zebra Inflation : Allows White, Black and Zebra Bloons. -1000 Upgrade 0/3 : Giga Storage : Allows up to 50 Bloons in Monkey V Monkey. -1000 Upgrade 4/0 : Glassy : Allows Glass, Regen and Camo bloons. -1250 Upgrade 0/4 : Bloon Vault : Allows 75 bloons now, VERY BIG attacks. -1250 Upgrade 5/0 : Lead and Rainbow : Allows Lead and Rainbow bloons. -1500 Upgrade 0/5 : Chemical Injectors : Allows extra Camo and regen bloons. -1500 Upgrade 6/0 : Big tech : Allows Ceramic, Neon and Steampunk Bloons + Mini M.O.A.B's. -2000 Upgrade 0/6 : Special Chemicals : Makes bloons with regen regen 6 HP each turn. -2000 *Message Machine : Allows you to send messages to people with attacks. -760 (Level 5) *M.O.A.B Maker : Allows construction of M.O.A.B's. -1500 (level 11) *A.B.Z.D.L.L : Allows Axe B.L.O.O.N's and B.F.B's in game. -3000 (level 18) *Z.O.M.G crafter : Allows ZO.M.G's in MVM attacks. Terrains *Forest *Plains *Snow *Mountains *Hills *Caves (10% water) *Volcano *Pond (75% water) *River (100% water) *Ocean (100% water) *Grove (1% water) *Island (99% water) Special Missions *Auracryst Cave : Beat a M.O.A.B with an auracryst in a cave level! *Eruption : Beat a volcano level but with an eruption of lava every 5 rounds popping 50% of the bloons but monkeys burn after 10 rounds. *Chest : Double hard bloons pay off in this! Special Items *Auracryst Generator : Choose a certain monkey each round to have an auracryst. (25% in Auracryst Cave) *Aruacryst Spike : Gives all monkeys +10 damage. (75% in Aruacryst Cave) *Hot sharpness : Dart Monkeys and Ninja Monkeys become able to damage leads! (50% in Eruption) *Flame Buster : Burning attacks will no longer burn the towers! (50% in Eruption) *Bigger Banana's : Banana's are worth twice as much! (20% in Chest) *Dart Bombs : Dart Monkeys darts will now blow up with this! (20% in Chest) *Rope Coil : Allows you to quit battles! (20% in Chest) *Soft Shurikens : Allows all shurikens to hit all bloons! (20% in Chest) *Floaty Feet : Allows 50% of the attacks to monkeys be dodged! (20% in Chest) Random items *Fallen Star *Worn Out Voodoo Doll *M.O.A.B parts *B.F.B parts *Z.O.M.G parts *D.D.T parts *Homing Missile Shards *Sharp Bits *Old Nuke *Tesla Mess *Flamethrower Junk Researched Items *Star Shuriken *Voodoo Doll *M.O.A.B bomb *B.F.B bomb *Z.O.M.G bomb *D.D.T bomb *Homing Missile *Spiky Sword *Bloon-Destroying Nuke *Tesla Technology *Flamethrower Debuffs *Poison : Does 2 damamge each turn. Cannot kill towers. *Fire : Does 3 damage each turn. Can kill towers. Road Items *Spikes : Deal 10 damage. *Pinapples : Deal 20 damage. takes 2 turns to explode. Bloon Types (Weakest to Strongest) *Red Bloon *Blue Bloon *Green Bloon *Yellow Bloon *Pink Bloon *Black Bloon *White Bloon *(Camo) *Zebra Bloon *(Regen) *Glass Bloon *Lead Bloon *Rainbow Bloon *Ceramic Bloon *Neon Bloon *Mini M.O.A.B *Steampunk Bloon *M.O.A.B *Train Bloon *Unknown Bloon *Axe B.L.O.O.N *B.F.B *Z.O.M.G *D.D.T *L.O.L *L.E.L Rules *Only 10 Monkeys at once! *As many road items as you want! *Special items all will be activated at once! Category:Blog posts